Las consecuencias de ser su mejor amiga
by Lxdy.Blue
Summary: 'Deseo que el esté aquí, ahora' pensé incoherentemente… -¡SAKURA!- se escuchó con terrible eco en todo el lugar, sorprendiéndonos a todos- ¡SAKURA! ¡TE AMO!- gritó a todo pulmón la conocida voz de mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, distorsionada por el alcohol, indudablemente.
1. Prólogo: ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

_**Las consecuencias de ser su mejor amiga. **_

**Prólogo: ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?**

* * *

Me miré al espejo por enésima vez, y la verdad es que no me veía _tan_ mal… Creo.

De nuevo, pasé los dedos por entre mis hebras rosáceas, -_odio_ el rosa, ese color empalagoso, infantil y baboso- que ese día estaban moldeadas en preciosos bucles, hechos por una tenaza y que se mantenían así gracias a algún fijador cuya marca no sabía como pronunciar, todo por obra y gracia de Ino.

Mi maquillaje era discreto y se centraba en resaltar mis ojos, verdes jade, –rebosantes de vida, según mi madre- por lo demás, estaba enfundada en un ligero y corto vestido negro, que dejaba totalmente desnudos mis pequeños hombros, ahora caídos. La falda corta del mismo, hacía ver mis piernas largas, a mi juicio, más de lo que realmente eran, y el escote, resaltaba mi diminuto busto, con holanes en el frente. Pero todo eso, era algo completamente inútil.

Me seguía viendo demasiado delgada. Más bien, flacucha. Mis brazos descansaban a mis lados, delgados, como si ese día cumpliera 9 y no 17 años. A pesar de las horas invertidas en escoger un vestido, peinado y maquillaje adecuados, mi persona se seguía viendo insípida, sin gracia. 'Al menos para mí', dije interiormente, recordando como Ino daba pequeños saltitos al terminar conmigo.

'Por Dios, Sakura', me dije 'tienes que tranquilizarte'. Tenía más de cuarenta minutos en el recibidor de mi diminuto apartamento, intentando encontrar una excusa para no bajar al restaurante-karaoke del edificio, donde se celebraba _mi_ cumpleaños. 'De acuerdo, no puede ser _tan_ malo', si, quizá la _boba_ reunión no tendría porque terminar en tragedia, después de todo, era _mi _fiesta ¿no? Y es que si existía algo en este mundo que yo aborreciera más que a las animadoras, eso era ser el centro de atención, era como aquella vez que di un discurso a los diez años, en la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres: me sonrojé, tartamudeé, y terminé viendo el techo. Demasiada presión, demasiados complejos.

'¡Por lo menos, afróntalo!', cierto, tenía que ser valiente. Así que tuve el suficiente valor para girar la perilla, y después, para aplicarle fuerza y hacer que la puerta se abriera.

-¡Genial!, estaba dispuesta a arrastrarte- dijo Ino, recargada en la pared, junto a mi puerta.

-Solo terminemos con esto ¿Si?- respondí como si me dirigiera hacia una ejecución. Se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Cuando se hubo detenido nuestro _divertido_ viaje en el ascensor, me detuve un momento, inspeccionando la reunión a través de los cristales, cayendo en la cuenta de que parecía ser un completo éxito.

-Ya te retrasaste lo suficiente, ¿No crees?- no contesté- Nena, el aun no llega, y siendo sincera, creo que no va a venir- dijo en tono más suave después de un par de segundos.

-¿De quien hablas?- me hice la tonta. 'Esa es mi especialidad'.

-Sakura –dijo gravemente- es obvio que buscas a Sasuke, pero ¿Recuerdas que el no es bueno para ti?

-Claro- asentí con desgana. 'Demonios, pero lo extraño _tanto_'

No. Ino tenia razón, yo no tenía por que ser mas la incondicional de Sasuke, su paño de lagrimas, la tonta que siempre regresaba a pesar de sus desplantes, la que siempre estaba ahí, para ayudarlo a solucionar sus problemas de faldas, a la que mas de una vez había besado, y luego le había roto las ilusiones y el corazón, argumentando que ella _solo_ era 'su mejor amiga' _solo_ eso…

Así que tuve el suficiente valor para entrar, siendo arrastrada por mi amiga, mientras escuchaba un 'feliz cumpleaños' al unísono de todos los ahí presentes… ¿Yo conocía a tantas personas?

Sonreí el resto de la noche, al principio, falsamente, pero luego el alcohol hizo lo suyo en mi sistema. Grite, _canté_, bailé y olvidé mis inseguridades y preocupaciones al ritmo de la pegajosa música y del hipnotizante parpadeo de las luces de neón, también recibí algunos regalos y abrazos –aunque yo a penas era consciente de a quien pertenecía cada par de brazos- y coqueteé con uno que otro chico que me parecía guapo.

-Sakura- gritó Ino por encima del ruido de los altavoces, en algún momento de la fiesta – es hora de partir el pastel.

No protesté aunque me había molestado profundamente que nos interrumpiera a mí y al chico pelirrojo con el que bailaba y que me plantaba tremendos besos cada que se presentaba la oportunidad, disipando –a ratos- con su aroma a vino y colonia, el amargo recuerdo de mi Sasuke.

Lo despedí con una mano, con el propósito de seguir a mi amiga, pero me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él.

-Te estaré esperando en la barra- aseguró mientras rozaba con sus labios carnosos mi oreja. Yo solo asentí y continué con mi camino con paso poco firme. Me sentía algo mareada. Al llegar al escenario, disminuyeron considerablemente el volumen de la música y encendieron las luces normales.

Escuché en voz de la rubia organizadora de toda la fiesta, un discurso en el que decía lo buena amiga que yo era, aunque realmente no le presté la atención debida, todo por tener los ojos clavados en el chico de ojos de miel que me devolvía la mirada, esperando por mí, recargado provocativamente en la barra. '¿Quién necesita a Sasuke?' preguntó una voz en mi interior, admirando al pelirrojo. Supe que el parloteo de la Yamanaka había finalizado cuando todos aplaudieron y ella me abrazó. Luego, me condujo hacia el pastel gigante de dos pisos, con diecisiete velitas perfectamente bien colocadas, entonces, apagaron todas las luces y me enfocaron a mi con un reflector, después de que los invitados entonaron las tradicionales mañanitas, Ino me susurró al oído: 'Pide un deseo'

La obedecí: 'Deseo que el esté aquí, ahora' pensé incoherentemente…

En ese preciso instante se escuchó fuera un auto que se acercaba, con música a todo volumen: era mi canción favorita.

-¡SAKURA!- se escuchó con terrible eco en todo el lugar, sorprendiéndonos a todos- ¡SAKURA! ¡TE AMO!- gritó a todo pulmón la conocida voz de mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, distorsionada por el alcohol, indudablemente. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

* * *

_Hola ! Ammm veamos:_

_Soy nueva -al menos, escribiendo- y la historia ha estado rondándome la cabeza por varios días, así que me dije: ¿Por que no? Y aquí estoy. _

_Espero que les agrade... es caso de que ese fuera el caso, les agradecería con toda mi podrida alma un review, de esta manera, me podrían hacer saber si quieren el primer capítulo. _

_Y bueno, si algo no les quedó del todo claro, estaré respondiendo... Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, de verdad lo aprecio _


	2. I: Otro problema de faldas

**I:**_** Otro**_** problema de faldas**

Las luces de la vida nocturna de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, iluminaban escasamente el cielo nocturno, falto de luna y de estrellas, que se posaba sobre ella, y debajo del cual caminaba con la cabeza y los hombros gachos, obligando a sus pies a moverse, uno después del otro, arrastrando cada paso, un guapo moreno, sin ningún lugar a donde realmente quisiera ir.

'¿Y si la llamo?' reflexionaba Sasuke 'Una llamada no puede ser tan mala, además se supone que tengo roto el corazón'. Así es, le habían puesto los cuernos… ¿Qué a quien? A el Uchiha, el _grandioso_ Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué como había sucedido eso? Bueno, es bastante común si te involucras con las personas –_perras_- equivocadas. Aunque a decir verdad, si tenía roto el corazón –a pesar de que no lo admitiera- pero no por causa de su reciente rompimiento con su _novia en turno_, sino por su _mejor amiga,_ Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Ring… Ring…

'Joder, ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos me llamaría a… las 3:00 am?' Complete el pensamiento al comprobar la hora en mi celular.

-Diga…- murmuré aun medio dormida junto a la bocina.

-Sakura -reconocí de inmediato la voz y mis ojos decidieron que era hora de abrirse- Se que es demasiado tarde y que mañana tenemos escuela, pero realmente te necesito- su voz se escuchaba algo ansiosa, cosa que me preocupó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo?- pregunté de inmediato.

-No no- se apresuró a negar- nada por lo que debas preocuparte, solo que, bueno… quería oír tu voz…- mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar y creo que la vista se me nubló… Es decir ¿Qué? Aun así, tuve la suficiente cordura para no aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

-Jajá, ya en serio Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó?-bromeé con desgana, esperando con toda el alma que de pronto el dijera algo así como: 'No es broma, Sakura'

-Ok ok, se nota que te desperté, nada nuevo: Me pusieron los cuernos, la historia de mi vida- y entonces, con un par de frases, Sasuke había despertado mis ilusiones, y luego, las había roto en miles de pedacitos, que yacían en el hueco de mi corazón.

-Demonios, en serio lo siento Sasuke…- murmuré tratando de no hacer muy evidente el nudo en mi garganta. Claro, el rebelde Uchiha jamás estaría ni un poquito interesado en la niña rica Haruno. Estúpida Tayuya: por hacer sufrir a mi mejor amigo y amor platónico, por no aprovechar a Sasuke, por ser tan… tan… zorra.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya estoy acostumbrado- a pesar de sus palabras, su voz sonaba, triste, apagada, sin ánimos.

-¿En donde estas?- pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces: Esto equivalía a lanzarse a los leones, pero él era mi amigo y yo tenía que estar ahí para él ¿no?

-No sé si deberías venir por mi Saku, la ciudad es muy peligrosa de noche y…- argumentaba mi mejor amigo cuando lo interrumpí.

-Te hice una pregunta, limítate a responderla ¿sí?- dije, tratando de sonar decidida. El me necesitaba justo ahora, aunque se hiciera el fuerte.

-De acuerdo, pero yo manejo de regreso- casi sonreí al imaginarlo rodar los ojos. El era Sasuke, mi Sasuke, el que solamente yo y Naruto conocíamos.

Me dio la dirección –que no quedaba tan lejos realmente- y yo me apresuré a encontrar algo práctico para cubrir mi pijama, compuesta por un short y una pequeña y ligera blusa de tirantes. Luego de encontrar mis llaves y lavarme los dientes y la cara –no necesariamente en ese orden- me subí a mi pequeño coche compacto de un brillante color rojo y conduje por el hervidero nocturno de vida que era la ciudad, pensando en que realmente, quizá Sasuke no era del todo culpable por hacerme sentir así –tan estúpidamente enamorada-, siendo sincera, tal vez yo me empeñaba en crear a su alrededor la imagen de libertad, por la etiqueta que poseía ante nuestro circulo social de 'chico malo', la oveja negra de los Uchiha, quienes tenían una de las cadenas hoteleras más grandes y populares de todo Japón, contrincantes de mi familia, que había heredado la prestigiosa cadena de la competencia. Tal vez lo que yo realmente necesitaba era tomar mis propias decisiones y enfrentar a mis padres, aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera a Sasuke, por el contrario, igual y el rebelde Sasuke Uchiha me daba ese aire de independencia que yo necesitaba….

Justo cuando me daba cuenta de que, tal vez, si lo tuviera a él a mi lado, toda esa carga por ser la única y absoluta heredera Haruno, por complacer en todo a mis padres, se me haría un poco más ligera, e incluso, quizá podría desobedecerlos para complacerme a mi misma de vez en cuando, lo vi recargado en una pared, escasamente iluminada por un pequeño farol. Enterré mi pie en el freno, ya que iba demasiado distraída, lo cual provocó que el coche hiciera un brusco movimiento al clavarse en el suelo. Vi como levanto la mirada y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡Por Dios Sakura!-comenzó con su sermón, incluso antes de que bajara del lauto -¡¿No podrías conducir con algo más de cuidado?!- rodé los ojos, y como es obvio, no debí hacerlo.

-Sasuke…

-¡No señorita, esa no es manera de andar por ahí! ¡Pudiste haber salido volando por el parabrisas! ¡¿Si te das cuenta no?! – y ahí va, de nuevo- No debiste haber venido por mí, es mas ni siquiera debí haberte llamado…

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, para ya- lo interrumpí- Pude haber salido volando por el parabrisas, pero eso no sucedió, no eres mi padre-gracias a Dios- ¿De acuerdo?

-Da igual que no sea tu padre o que haya sucedido o no, ¡Tu eres la que estuvo a punto de matarse!- grito exagerando aun más la frase con el movimiento de sus manos. No quería darle más problemas, así que le seguí la corriente.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, deberían quitarme la licencia por ser tan estúpidamente inmadura ¿Contento?- se me quedó viendo con una de esas penetrantes miradas suyas.

-Mejor vámonos ya- no dijo nada más, me pidió las llaves, yo se las di, nos subimos al auto y arrancó, todo en un completo silencio. Cuando íbamos a mitad del camino, me atreví a romperlo.

-Sasu, ¿Te enojaste verdad?- dije como si aun fuera la niña inocente que él conoció hace ya 13 años. Aparcó, supuse que para darle énfasis a su anterior sermón, frente a un autoservicio de 24 horas. Aun tenía los hermosos labios apretados en una perfecta línea recta, una mueca que lo hacía ver frio e indiferente, pero que yo sabía, era de enfado.

-Sakura, que no vuelva a suceder ¿sí?- propuso

-Lo dices como si ya te hubiera pedido una disculpa…- me vio de una manera rara, con una mezcla de enojo, sarcasmo y quizá una pizquita de perspicacia- Ok ok, no vuelve a pasar- dije mientras alzaba los brazos con las palmas hacia el frente, en señal de rendición.

Se estiró sobre el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y me rodeó en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Ok, tal vez yo me hacía ilusiones con él, y eso era mi culpa, pero él las alimentaba, como ahora, con este _grandioso_ abrazo, y esta era su parte de la culpa.

Luego de la nada, me soltó y bajó del auto, sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de preguntar. Al principio me alarmé, pero entonces lo vi entrar al establecimiento propietario del estacionamiento en el que estábamos. Suspiré, y entró en mi sistema la dulzura masculina de su aroma, que no me permitía ver las cosas desde un punto de vista objetivo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan absurdamente hermoso? Tan inteligente, tan bueno, tan maduro, pero a la vez, tan divertido y espontaneo, era cierto que a veces era algo altivo –fanfarrón- pero lo que admiraba de él, era que también sabia como ser humilde. Era Sasuke, no un príncipe azul, pero yo lo prefería de sobra.

El volvió en menos de quince minutos, no los suficientes para recuperarme del asombro en el que siempre me dejaba su personalidad en conjunto con su _físico_.

-Listo- exclamó al cerrar la puerta, poniendo en marcha el auto, después de abarrotar la parte de atrás de frituras y golosinas, que no nos terminaríamos en solo una noche.

-¿Qué tanto trajiste?- inquirí mientras elegía una buena canción en el estéreo.

-Comida chatarra- respondió tranquilo- lo que más te gusta, no te preocupes, me conformaré con un par de tomates.

-¡Oye! Yo también se comer saludable de vez en cuando –me defendí.

-Sí, pero lo odias, Saku- joder ¿porque me conocía tan bien? Ah, si ¿Pues qué somos mejores amigos verdad?

-Bueno, pero se comer saludable de vez en cuando- insistí.

-Yo no dije que no fuera así-argumentó. ¿Por qué éramos ambos tan obstinados?

Seguimos así por un rato más, mientras el conducía con simpleza por las calles medio vacías –o medio llenas- de la ciudad, hasta llegar a mi departamento, entonces el juicio, se convirtió en broma y nuestras carcajadas –_mis_ carcajadas, el solo dejaba escapar una ocasional risa tranquila-hacían eco por todo el edificio.

-Señorita Haruno, le agradecería que, por comodidad a los demás inquilinos, procurara guardar silencio- había dicho el botón que la recepción había enviado. Yo contuve otra carcajada y asentí. Sasuke, dos años mayor que yo, demostrando que era así, agradeció al hombre y lo despidió como todo un _hombre de negocios_, cosa que no debía sorprenderme, se supone que 'lo llevaba en la sangre', eso sin contar que planeaba emprender su propia empresa, no tener que depender en absoluto de su familia… Si tan solo yo pudiera ser _así_…

En fin, luego de eso, nos decidimos por un video juego, en el cual teníamos una campaña en modo cooperativo. El mismo, prometía ser un baño de sangre de principio a fin, tu objetivo, era eliminar a los alienígenas que habían invadido el planeta, en medio de un ambiente apocalíptico. Al principio funcionó para mantenernos a raya a ambos, pero luego de un rato, fuimos perdiendo el miedo de las especies desconocidas a las que debíamos enfrentar, y terminamos muertos de risa, otra vez.

-¡Te dije que… me cubrieras!- dije en una ocasión, entrecortadamente, debido a la risa incontenible.

Esta vez, quien acudió a pedirnos que guardáramos silencio, fue uno de los vecinos, quien nos dirigió una mirada crítica, a mí, mi pijama y a ambas en compañía de Sasuke, pensando _mal_, indudablemente. Terminamos por optar por una película, mientras nos atragantábamos: yo, de golosinas y helado; y Sasuke, de tomates. Típico.

-¿Quién podrá comer el bocado de helado más grande?- preguntó, desparramado en uno de los sofás imitación de cuero blancos de mi diminuta sala-recibidor.

-Tú, seguramente- respondí, mientras buscaba en un servidor online un filme de terror o suspenso.

-Seguramente- aseguró. Aquello apeló a mi lado competitivo: lo decía como si ya hubiera ganado.

-¿Pero porque no lo corroboramos?- propuse dándome media vuelta. Encarándolo.

Obviamente, todo ese show terminó con agudos dolores de cabeza –de esos que aparecen cuando te apresuras a ingerir algo frío- y conmigo tratando de sofocar las carcajadas contra su pecho. Al final, elegimos una comedia romántica, que no nos interesaba a ninguno de los dos, iba de una chica con nariz de puerco, o algo así.

Para cerrar con broche de oro nuestra 'romántica' velada, me quedé dormida envuelta en sus níveos brazos, recostada en su pecho fuerte, aspirando aquella esencia que me empujaba más a la inconsciencia que a despertar, arrullada por el suave vaivén de su respiración.

Hace ya seis meses que llegue a Tokio, desde Konoha, el lugar natal de todos nosotros –Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino y yo- ya que mis padres querían que estudiara una carrera que me permitiera administrar nuestros restaurantes, sin interesarles que yo realmente quería ser una bailarina profesional.

Hace seis meses, llegué aquí, para estudiar mi último año de preparatoria, y mis padres, a mis 17 años, me impusieron como tutores a mis amigos de la infancia: Naruto y Sasuke, aunque realmente, no confiaban del todo en el Uchiha.

Hace seis meses… Repasé más dormida que despierta.

* * *

Hola ! ;D

Pues aquí les triago el primer cap, ojalá que les guste n.n

Les parece si de ahora en adelante, actualizo los sabados ? Dejenme su respuesta con un review ;)

Okay, nunca pense tener tanta aceptación, y menos taan pronto ! Estoi muy emocionada *.* jeje

Asi que no me queda mas queagradecerles a uds. :

Mapiushka

Maria J

Minene Uryuu

Penny Uchiha

Rominitax15

aRiElLa 95

nickstorm

nikylokita

nickstorm

saakuraa

Nora-Maria

Weriita

Ruth

Carla

Ancepe

itzy

Por sus reviews, favorites, alerts y x seguir mi historia. Tmbn agradezco a los lectores/as que disfrutan con la historia.

Gracias x leer, estaré contestando sus reviews. Adios :D


	3. II: Pesadilla o Realidad

**Naru-chan no me pertence u.u y su uso y el de sus personajes es solamente con fines de entretener :D  
**

**Advertencias:  
**Bueno, palabras altisonantes, Ooc -trato de hacer los personajes lo mas apegado posible a su real personalidad, pero no creo lograrlo, además de que es imposible lograrlo en un U.A-, por cierto, esa es otra advertencia: U.A. :D

Sin más a leer n.n

* * *

**II: Pesadilla o Realidad**

Estaba en algún lugar desconocido de mi inconsciencia, era lo único que sabía, como solo se sabe en los sueños.

Luego, de repente, como si hubiera abierto los ojos, me encontraba en una gran habitación, con molduras rosas y mucha luz de sol, peluches y dibujos regados por todas partes, un pequeño teléfono blanco, mal colgado, y un tutu tirado en un rincón. Para finalizar, la pequeña niña de cabellos rosas, abrazada a sus rodillas, en la esquina contraria al tutu, sollozaba inconteniblemente… Recordaba a la perfección ese día: Tenía ocho años, e ingenuamente pensaba que algún día llegaría ser como Ginger Rogers. Había esperado durante meses el recital de primavera, y me lo había auto impuesto como mi prueba de fuego: Ese día, mis padres verían que mi destino, era ser bailarina profesional. _Casi_ sonreí al recordar mi inocencia. _Casi_.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día, Sakura?- me giré al escuchar una voz femenina, se parecía tanto a la mía que… Ah, era yo, eso lo explicaba todo.

Mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, era quien me había llamado.

-Como olvidarlo…-respondí, apenas en un murmullo.

-Estábamos tan ilusionadas…-asentí- Pero todos siempre nos dejan- levanté la mirada al escuchar su entonación de dolor y odio.

-No es…- intenté contradecirla.

-¿No es verdad?-me interrumpió-¿Esa es la mejor excusa que pudiste inventar?

No, nadie me abandonaba, solo que ese día mis padres tenían cosas realmente importantes…

-¿Y tú, no eres importante?-respondió a mis pensamientos, con lagrimas en los ojos, igual que la pequeña que aun sollozaba.

-Ellos solo quieren lo mejor para mi…-murmuré, más preocupada por convencerme a mi misma que al reflejo.

-Si de verdad fuera así, se hubieran dado el tiempo de _ser_ tus padres ¿No crees?-no contesté- ¿Quién se desveló contigo cuando tenías temperatura? ¿Quién te leía cuentos por la noche, para mantener a raya las pesadillas? ¿Quién te ayudaba a hacer la tarea? ¿Quién iba a verte a tus recitales de ballet? ¿Quién, Sakura?

Comencé a sollozar, decepcionada, como la chiquilla de ocho años.

-Nanas, tantas nanas, que ni siquiera puedes recordar cuantas fueron ¿verdad?

Levanté mis ojos de nuevo, y vi en los suyos, dolor, equivalente al mío, pero aun así, diferente, como si le doliera hacerme ver la realidad.

-Él también te dejará, Sakura, tarde o temprano… Todos lo hacen…

Y justo en ese instante, todo se volvió negro, como al principio. ¿Sasuke también me dejaría? ¿Cómo mis padres?

Entré en pánico, y no pude hacer más que negar fuertemente y llorar, llorar como si no tuviera oportunidad de volverlo a hacer.

-Sakura…-escuché a lo lejos, como si me hablaran a través de un túnel. Y entonces…

Abrí los ojos, y ahí estaba él, insoportablemente cerca, con el seño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien?-preguntó. Mis hombros se seguían moviendo debido a los sollozos nacientes en mi pecho, y las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos, supongo que quizá no tenía un muy buen aspecto.

-S-s-solo fue-e u-una pe-s-sadilla…-tartamudeé debido al llanto-L-lo s-sient-to…

-Shh…-me calló tiernamente en un abrazo, mientras yo escondía la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello –Tranquila, no era real, yo estoy aquí, ya todo está bien- repetía quedamente una y otra vez, hasta que mis sollozos desaparecieron por completo. Luego, me limpió el rostro con sus manos, hasta que no hubo más rastros de lágrimas que mis orbes ojerosos, rojos e hinchados.

-Gracias-musité, temiendo que mi voz se rompiera-ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien de que iba…-mentí.

-No pasa nada Saku… para algo soy tu mejor amigo ¿no?-eran contadas las ocasiones en las que él se portaba tan tierno y expresivo, por lo que me dediqué a disfrutar el momento. Asentí.

-Pero se supone que debería ser yo quien estuviera consolándote…- mencioné, ensimismada en la sensación de bienestar que me producía su presencia.

-… ¿Por qué?...-pregunto, como si no lo recordara. Levanté el rostro, con el seño fruncido-Ella fue la que perdió algo, yo me liberé de ella- explicó ante mi mirada confundida.

-Claro-musite y me volví a esconder en el hueco de su cuello… Podía sentir su respiración fragante en mi cabeza, tan deliciosamente…

Estuvimos así por un buen rato, hasta que el Sol comenzó a alzarse al otro lado de la ventana…

* * *

**POV's Sasuke**

Se volvió a recostar en mi pecho, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, podía sentir su aroma invadiendo mi sistema, y su delicada y cálida respiración en mi cuello, erizándome la piel.

Sabía de que había tratado la pesadilla, no era necesario que me lo dijera, era uno de esos sueños que no importa cuánto tiempo se desaparezcan, siempre vuelven. Pues ella lloraba de temor, miedo o tristeza –aun no sé muy bien- desde sus tiernos ocho años, cuando sus padres habían faltado a su recital de primavera –para el cual, ella había ensayado tan arduamente, cabe mencionar- recuerdo incluso que nos obligo a asistir a Naruto y a mí, todo para que al final, los señores Haruno, tuvieran una reunión de improvisto con sus accionistas más importantes, y la estrella principal –ella- no saliera a escena.

Siempre había sido así para ella: Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, pensaban que todas las comodidades que le proporcionaban a la pequeña Sakura, gracias a su posición económica, le bastaban para ser la niña más feliz del mundo. Por desgracia, no era –no ha sido y no será- así.

Recordé los viejos momentos, cuando nada era tan complicado. Ese día, Sakura Haruno, obligo a sus dos mejores amigos, dos niños dos años mayores que ella, -Sakura siempre había sido una niña de lo más controladora… No es que no me gustara- el dobe y yo, a asistir a su práctica de ballet, pues sus padres no podrían dar el visto bueno de su interpretación, y en su defecto, lo daríamos nosotros. Sonreí al recordar la cara de estúpidos que pusimos al llevarnos la sorpresa de nuestra vida: Sakura no parecía un pato corriendo, de hecho, bailaba muy bien, demasiado para tener solo ocho. Por eso Naruto y yo lanzamos huevos podridos a los coches de los señores Haruno, en venganza por no asistir al recital de su hija: Ella se había esforzado demasiado para que ellos se sintieran orgullosos de ella. De hecho, aun se esforzaba, solo que ahora se la vivía encerrada en la biblioteca, y no en un estudio de baile como seguramente preferiría.

'¿Desde cuándo no bailas, Sakura?' estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero ella habló primero…

* * *

**POV's Sakura**

Estaba de lo más a gusto recostada a través de su bien formado pecho, cuando de repente…

-Oh mierda ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté agudizando mi voz, debido al pánico.

-Am… Las seis y media, ¿Por qué?-respondió al comprobar la hora en su reloj.

-Joder- dije mientras me ponía de pie, liberándome de sus fuertes pero desprevenidos brazos en el proceso- tengo examen final de Cálculo-musité buscando mis zapatos.

-… -guardo silencio por un minuto, pero su liderazgo Uchiha, entró en acción.

-Ok, prepara tus cosas y cámbiate, yo iré en tu auto a mi casa, luego, en menos de quince minutos, paso por ti- sin más, se levantó del sofá y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Por mi parte, me apresuré a entrar al agua caliente de la ducha, terminando de asearme en menos de diez minutos, todo un record tratándose de mí. Abrochaba mis zapatos escolares, cuando escuché como irrumpía en la sala.

-Sakura…-llamó en voz alta, o al menos lo suficiente como para que pudiera oírlo desde mi habitación.

-Ya voy- respondí mientras tomaba mis cosas y me apuraba aun más.

Preparé pan tostado con mermelada, ya que Sasuke siempre estaba de mal humor cuando tenía hambre, era mejor prevenir que lamentar luego las consecuencias.

-Rápido rápido- murmuró junto a mí, mientras embadurnaba toda la mermelada que podía en el pan.

Sasuke y yo vamos a la misma escuela, a pesar de que él estuviera ya en cuarto semestre de su carrera universitaria. Mis padres, me habían inscrito para cursar mi último año en la prepa de la prestigiosa universidad donde el Uchiha y Naruto culminaban sus estudios, todo para que me fuera más fácil ingresar a la misma, a pesar de mis intachables calificaciones. Suspiré. ¿Por qué los alumnos de la prepa tenían que asistir con uniforme y los universitarios no? Me cuestioné al reparar en la chaqueta de cuero negro que lo hacía ver tan… Tan… _Genial_.

Condujo por la ciudad como un maniático, echando a perder su sermón de la noche anterior, mientras yo, sentía que había dejado mi frágil estomago en el lugar de nuestra partida. Se detenía en los semáforos rojos o en el tráfico, haciendo sonar el claxon de mi coche, entonces, yo le daba de comer en la boca y aprovechaba para morder ocasionalmente mi tostada.

Al final, con todo y que yo pensaba que terminaríamos estampados contra un tráiler, llegamos al campus, derrapando en el estacionamiento.

Kimimaro, uno de los amigo de Tayuya, la ahora ex novia de Sasuke, nos vio mal cuando bajamos juntos de mi compacto rojo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y aunque Sasuke lo ignoró, supe que pensaba: Sasuke _odiaba_ no llevar su Ferrari negro a la escuela, no por presunción, si no porque odiaba ser el pasajero en el auto _amarillo canario_ de Naruto. Eso era algo que toda la escuela sabia y que Sasuke nunca se había molestado en disimular. Y ahora, de la nada ¿Dejaba que la Haruno lo llevara a la escuela en coche_ rojo sangre_?

Ambos corrimos hasta mi aula, a pesar de que él no tenía porque correr, ya que era algo tarde. Subimos presurosos las escaleras para al final, darnos cuenta de que mi profesor, aun no llegaba al salón. Me emocioné tanto, que no medí mis actos: Me lancé a sus brazos, como una fan cualquiera, solo con la _pequeña _diferencia de que él me abrazó también, luego, me aferró _más aun_ por la cintura y me dio una vuelta en el aire, para volver a dejarme en el piso al finalizar esta.

-Espera- musité cuando me volvió a dejar en el piso e hizo ademán de alejarse de mí. Me puse de puntitas y borre con mi dedo la pequeña mancha de mermelada de fresa que había en la comisura de sus labios-Listo-dije, y entré a mi salón, de lo más animada.

* * *

**POV's Sasuke**

-Espera-murmuró cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el piso e hice ademán de soltarla. Mi corazón se aceleró. Luego, cuando percibí como se ponía de puntitas, mis labios se entreabrieron, más por asombro que por _anticipación_. Luego, cuando mi esperanza ocupaba todo espacio en mi pecho, dijo: Listo. Entonces comprendí que había limpiado un residuo de mi boca, y mi esperanza, volvió a ser la pequeña llama, casi imperceptible, que es ahora. Emprendí el camino a mi aula, arrastrando mis pasos, de lo más desanimado. Ni siquiera me importaron las miradas asombradas que habían contemplado la escena. ¿Por qué no dejas de ser un idiota Sasuke?

* * *

**POV's Sakura **

Bostecé. Mi día estaba siendo de lo peor sin Sasuke. Primero: el estúpido examen para el que había estudiado semanas, había estado de lo más difícil, a duras penas lo había terminado, luego la maestra de Lengua me había repetido una pregunta por lo menos tres veces, antes de que me diera cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Ahora, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, justo un modulo antes del receso…

Como si ese día la buena fortuna estuviera conmigo, la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo resonó por todo el campus, callando el aburrido y monótono parloteo del profesor, y aunque seguro me vi ridícula, no quise perder más tiempo y me levanté como un resorte. Lo único que pensaba era: Bien, si yo fuera Sasuke ¿A dónde iría?

Lo encontré en el lugar obvio y la compañía obvia: En la cafetería, con Naruto. Obviamente.

-Hola Naru- saludé con un habitual beso en la mejilla a mi rubio amigo.

-Hola Saku- canturreó.

-Entonces…-dijo al mismo tiempo que nos dirigía una mirada con intención al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?-cuestioné inocentemente.

-El teme ha estado bostezando todo el día Saku…-mencionó como si yo no hubiera pasado la noche con él… Oh, ya entiendo…

-Es verdad- se unió Ino, la gemela del rubio.

-¿Y qué esperaban? Nos terminamos por dormir a las cuatro de la…-me interrumpió mi descabellada amiga.

-Sí, bueno, no es como que te hubiéramos pedido detalles de _lo que paso anoche_, Sakura-maldita Ino.

Hinata que se acercaba y alcanzo a escuchar a la de ojos azules, se sonrojo furiosamente y contuvo una risita, Naruto exploto en carcajadas e Ino dejo fluir su risa habitual: musical y tranquila.

-Hmp-Y Sasuke volvía a ser el amargado. Yo miré a otra parte mientras sentía el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-Vámonos de aquí Sakura-susurró el azabache, solo para mí. Tenía razón, lo más fiable era tomar distancia si todos iban a estar en ese plan, era mejor separarnos que luego curar el labio roto de Naruto, después de que Sasuke lo callara con un buen gancho derecho. Bien merecido.

-Uy pero que susceptible la nueva pareja del año- bromeo Ino.

-Tan felices que todos estábamos de que por fin se hubieran dado cuenta de sus sentimientos correspondidos…-secundó su gemelo. Me limité a rodar los ojos y tratar de disimular mi rubor. Lo tomé de la mano y lo guíe hasta una mesa vacía, si nosotros dos nos sentábamos en ella, seguramente continuaría así. Nadie querría acercarse al Uchiha o a la Haruno cuando era obvio que estaban de mal humor.

Y si, quizá si estábamos algo susceptibles, como Ino había señalado, pero eso de 'la pareja feliz' era un tema peliagudo para ambos, y la falta de sueño, solo lo hacía un tema de conversación para nada cómodo: Yo terminaría reprochando por todo, y Sasuke terminaría golpeando al incauto de Naruto, como ya antes había señalado.

* * *

**General POV **

-Quizá si nos pasamos un poco- comento amablemente Hinata, con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo besos de Naruto.

-Para nada Hinata, ellos son los amargados, es por eso que deberían estar juntos, así estarían compartiendo ese sentimiento de… amargura-Hinata se guardo sus comentarios, pero Naruto no era tan inteligente.

-Lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza hermanita, quizá quisiste decir: Siempre han estado enamorados, ¡Que dejen de negarlo!- La rubia lo vio mal, pero al final tuvo que admitir que su hermano tenía razón.

Sí, todos lo sabían, exceptuando claro a 'la feliz pareja'. Y ahora, mientras los tres muchachos los observaban a la distancia, la pregunta del millón, era: ¿Se puede ser más obvio?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

No, no podía ser más obvia, se respondió a sí misma.

Ahora mismo, estaba con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del azabache y este a su vez, la tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa, mientras que con la otra, daba ocasionales tragos a su café cargado.

Suspire y estaba por comenzar a reprocharme a mi misma por ser tan idiota, cuando…

-¡Hola Saku!- me saludó una voz aguda, fastidiosa a mi punto de vista. Levanté la mirada, pidiendo a mis escasas estrellas de la suerte que no fuera…

-Karin- sentencié- ¡Que sorpresa!-disimulé

-Ya lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son todos por allá, papá quería que comenzara cuanto antes en esa preparatoria de la cual mi tío decía maravillas, y pues aquí estoy- el habitual carácter desenvuelto de mi prima se hacía presente, por lo que recurrí a mi plan de siempre: sonreír y asentir como si le estuviera prestando atención.

-…¿No crees?- ¿Qué había dicho?

-Por supuesto- respondí asintiendo, tal como mi plan lo indicaba. Sasuke me vio mal, por lo que me pregunte: ¿Qué había dicho Karin?

-Oh bueno, pero solo es una observación, tu novio no tiene porque enojarse-apuntó, dirigiéndose claramente a Sasuke.

-No no, el no es…- me apresuré a negar, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento prima, luego platicamos ¿ok?- pregunto mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil, presionando la tecla de contestar.

-El no es mi novio…-completé al aire, ya que me había puesto de pie, soltando la mano de Sasuke, mientras un radio de tres personas a la redonda se giraban para verme como la loca que seguramente parecía.

Suspiré –si, otra vez- y volví a tomar lugar junto a mi guapo amigo, tomando de nuevo su mano, recargándome en su hombro, al tiempo que soltaba un prolongado bostezo.

-…Y aun se atreven a negarlo…- dijo una voz muy conocida que hizo que mis hombros se tensaran.

Sasuke se puso de pie, listo para darle un puñetazo a Naruto, en plena cara.

* * *

Tadá ! Y aqui por fin el segundo capi, después de darme de topes contra el teclado, por fin lo logré !

No pero ya hablando en serio: Este cap me dió muxhos problemas, y ps no se, si no les agrada igual y lo puedo cambiar :D

Ya saben que amo sus comentarios y alertas y todo eso :3 Asi que si gustan dejar alguno, ps yo encantada :3

Lo hice un poquitin más largo xq había prometido subirlo el sabado y ps nada, pero igual, no creo llegar a tardaarme demasiado, ya que ODIO que las autoras/es lo hagan ¬¬ Asi qe supongo qe me verán por aqui muy segido -espero-

Si tienen dudas o criticas -constructivas- ps ya saben que estaré contestando...

Sin más por el momento, me despido n.n


	4. III: Discusión

**Naru-chan no me pertence u.u y su uso y el de sus personajes es solamente con fines de entretener :D**

**Advertencias:**  
Bueno, palabras altisonantes, Ooc -trato de hacer los personajes lo mas apegado posible a su real personalidad, pero no creo lograrlo, además de que es imposible lograrlo en un U.A-, por cierto, esa es otra advertencia: U.A. :D

Bno... Empecemos :D

* * *

**III: Discusión… Pero obviamente reconciliación…**

Deje que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera lo suyo mientras me dejaba caer en mi grande y cómoda cama –la cual aun no hacía-, en lo que rememoraba el acontecimiento de la cafetería: Luego de que Sasuke se puso de pie con los nudillos apretados y al tiempo que yo sentía como si me dieran una patada en el estomago -¿Tan insoportable le parecía la idea?- también me ponía de pie, pero con la intención de calmar los ánimos, Naruto tuvo que disculparse al final, pero no así Ino, a la cual, estoy segura, Sasuke hubiera molido a golpes si no fuera mujer, y él, un _caballero Uchiha._

Reflexionaba acerca de le repulsión que Sasuke parecía tener a la simple idea de ser algo más que amigos, mientras dejaba que mis cansados párpados se cerraran lentamente, cuando el timbre de mi apartamento me hizo dar un salto en mi lugar y abrir mis ojerosos orbes.

Me puse de pie, aun con pereza, mientras un segundo timbrazo resonaba, esta vez, un poco más insistente.

Llegué a la puerta al cuarto timbrazo, ya que casi no hubo pausa entre este y el tercero, por lo que no me sorprendió para nada encontrar a Sasuke moviendo uno de sus pies impacientemente, el era así de ansioso e impaciente, venía en el mismo paquete que los abrazos y el mal humor.

-Hola- saludé escuetamente, mientras lo guiaba a la sala, sin pizca de vergüenza por mi desastre, puesto que lo habíamos hecho juntos.

-Hola- respondió con esa voz preciosa suya, mientras le daba la espalda para guiarlo en una costumbre de cortesía muy arraigada en mí.

-Y dígame, joven Uchiha, ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?-bromeé casi sin ganas.

-A que no tenía ganas de quedarme encerrado en casa con Itachi de vuelta- respondió con la misma actitud, como si el hecho de que su hermano mayor hubiera viajado desde América fuera de nula importancia.

-¡¿Itachi regresó?!-pregunté con una mezcla de asombro y alegría, mientras me giraba para encararlo. Se me quedó viendo con esa cara que parecía gritarme: ¡Traidora!

-No me veas así-le recriminé-No es mi culpa que tu hermano no te caiga bien, ya sabes que a mí me parece _encantador_-remarqué.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Ahora iremos a casa, a que mi madre nos preparé un aperitivo y a escuchar las bromas que Itachi hará a costa mía?-cuestionó, casi transpirando sarcasmo.

-Pues la verdad no me parece una mala idea en absoluto, y deberíamos hacerlo antes que Ita se vaya, pero, el señor Sasuke no está de acuerdo, así que ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Vemos otra película?- inquirí inocentemente, pensado que mi pequeña traición sería enterrada en el pasado. Oh, que ingenua fui…

-¿'Ita'?-sarcasmo de nuevo, esta vez, con un toque de ira -¿Desde cuándo le dices 'Ita' al señor memoria fotográfica?- aparentaba no estar tan alterado, pero podía ver en sus ojos que ardía en deseos de gritarme cada palabra.

-Sasuke, tranquilízate, no es para tanto, -intenté calmar la situación- es tu hermano después de todo, no puedes tener una relación tan mala…

-Ni tu ni nadie me va a decir cómo tratar a ese bastardo- me interrumpió. Y no es que fuera una traidora, pero de verdad me sacó de quicio su altanería.

-Por Dios Sasuke ¡Es tu hermano!-iba a seguir hablando, pero él me volvió a interrumpir.

-Para ya Sakura, hoy no me apetece pelear ¿Está bien?- trato de regresar a la paz.

-Claro. Tienes razón, cambio de tema entonces- compuse una sonrisa medio forzada, ya que tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades en su hermosa cara, pero eso no conduciría a ningún lado.

-Pues estaba pensando que en lugar de quedarnos aquí, podíamos ir al parque- el asunto de 'Ita' aun no estaba olvidado, pero podía ver que él hacía un esfuerzo consciente por dejarlo de lado.

-Claro, solo me pongo algo decente y nos vamos- tenía puesto todavía el uniforme escolar.

Elegí una camiseta y unos jeans desgastados, nada nuevo en mi, junto con mis tenis favoritos, ya que los usaba desde que Naru, Sasu, y yo aun vivíamos en Konoha, cuando ellos se fueron, los zapatos pasaron a ser mi tesoro. Si, estaban bastante desgastados, pero no me importaba.

Até mi pelo en una coleta alta, luego de cepillarlo apuradamente, guardé mi móvil y algo de dinero en los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones y me reuní con Sasuke, que ya me esperaba junto a la puerta.

Nos dirigimos en silencio al elevador, mientras trataba de no pensar en Itachi y, tal y como Sasuke había señalado, sus bromas a costa del Uchiha menor. Sonreí de manera ausente al recordar la cena de navidad en casa de Sasuke, en cierta forma su madre y su hermano, eran la familia que nunca tuve, al igual que Minato y Kushina, todos siempre tan amables conmigo…

-Esto no es en serio…-murmuró mi acompañante, con la mirada fija en la sonrisa de idiota que yo había puesto.

-¿De qué hablas?- de verdad no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando.

-No te hagas la tonta, Sakura- dijo, notablemente molesto.

-De verdad no tengo idea-replique sin ofenderme por sus palabras.

-Ya déjalo, hagamos como que no dije nada y ya-impuso, con las manos en puños.

-Oye no eres el único que esta de un humor pésimo ¿sabes?- le recriminé- Quizá deberías intentar cooperar un poco más…-admito que mi actitud al decir esto no fue la mejor, pero es que el simplemente lograba sacarme de mis casillas.

-Mira Sakura, no es ninguna obligación tuya estar aquí conmigo, no hace falta la hipocresía –dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, mientras alzaba la voz con cada palabra que salía de sus labios perfectos- Si quieres correr a lanzarte a los brazos del 'perfecto Itachi' por mí no hay problema, no te voy a detener, ¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana!

Me quedé de una pieza. ¿Lanzarme a los brazos de _quien_? ¿Acaso había mencionado algo sobre _hipocresía_? ¿Me había llamado _hipócrita_? ¿A mí? Y no era tanto que estuviera molesta, era más bien estupefacción, ¿Qué no todo el mundo, incluyéndolo, sabía que estaba enamorada de él desde el jardín de niños?

-En serio Sasuke, hoy todo lo que puedes decir o hacer es una reverenda estupidez- solté sin pensar, no me detuve a reflexionar lo que decía- Naruto tiene razón, pareces una nenita de preescolar.

No dijo nada, se limitó a levantar las cejas, en esa expresión fría que yo tanto odiaba, como si fuera mi padre o algún maestro demasiado estricto, se veía mucho más grande que yo, a pesar de que solo me adelantaba dos años.

El elevador llegó a su destino y Sasuke salió de este como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras yo tenía que correr para darle alcance a sus grandes y rápidas zancadas.

-Sasuke, ve más despacio- dije ya en la recepción, fue cuando me di cuenta de que había comenzado a aplicarme la ley del hielo.

-Sasuke no tienes cinco años- intenté primero apelar a su lado competitivo que seguro hervía de indignación y moría por contestarme, pero a medida que no funcionaron, mis intentos fueron haciéndose más patéticos.

-Sasuke, lo siento ¿Si? Estuvo mal meterme en tus cosas, perdóname- pero igual no hubo respuesta. De repente, llegaron a mí los recuerdos de la cafetería, y la idea de que yo era y sería simplemente su mejor amiga. Entonces mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua salada y no pude hacer más que parar en seco, para después regresar corriendo al edificio.

* * *

**POV's Sasuke **

Quizá si se hubiera tratado de una de mis muchas ex novias no me hubiera afectado demasiado, pero ella me importaba de verdad. Quizá si hubiera sido un amigo cualquiera no hubiera regresado, pero ella no era uno de más de mis amigos, ella era delicada y frágil, ella necesitaba de mi cuidado y protección, ella no se merecía esto. Quizá lo que tenía que hacer era irme y dejar que ella se hiciera sus propias ideas sobre mi estúpida e impulsiva reacción, pero es que ¿A quién se le ocurría pensar en Itachi estando conmigo? ¿Y si de verdad ella estaba enamorada del idiota de mi hermano? Si fuera así, la única y real verdad era que yo no podía culparla ni reprocharle, yo era un completo desgraciado con ella, en cambio, el tierno y comprensivo Itachi, estaba ahí para hacerla de consejero emocional cada vez ella lo necesitara y él no tuviera demasiadas ocupaciones. Para ser sinceros, siempre me había puesto algo celoso la relación de Sakura con Itachi, pero nunca lo había expresado tan abiertamente, eso sin contar que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Para cuando regresé a la realidad, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de haber regresado por ella.

* * *

**POV's Sakura **

No me detuve ni siquiera a esperar el elevador, ni cuando tropecé con las escaleras, lo único que quería hacer era llegar de una maldita vez a mi departamento, y llorar, llorar hasta quedarme seca. Al principio, estaba tan enojada que pensé que me daría una embolia, pero luego, la tristeza me golpeo de un modo un tanto brusco, y entonces me sentía tan estúpida que lo único que podía hacer era llorar, de nuevo. Y justo ahora, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en el hecho de que no me detuve ni siquiera a cerrar la puerta, mientras escucho con pánico como alguien abre la puerta y se acerca inevitablemente a mi habitación. ¿Qué no se suponía que el edificio era seguro, que no dejaban entrar a cualquiera?

Me puse de pie, sin una idea exacta de que hacer, pero con la seguridad de que la persona al otro lado de mi puerta, me quería hacer daño de una manera u otra. Por eso cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, me paralicé por un momento, y luego, contra todo pronóstico, contra mi cordura y mi pisoteado orgullo, me lancé a sus brazos, pero esa no fue la gran sorpresa, si no el cálido recibimiento que tuve entre estos.

-Perdóname Sakura-musitó suavemente después de un periodo de tiempo que no supe establecer, y a pesar de que no hable (ya que sentía que mi voz se rompería) no podía resistirme a una petición hecha con tal fervor, menos viniendo de él. Limpió mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, tal y como lo había hecho por la mañana.

-Tienes razón, últimamente no eh hecho más que estupideces, no debí tratarte así, solo porque te atreviste a decirme mis verdades, a pesar de que…-se calló cuando alcé mis hinchados ojos, abiertos a más no poder. No lo podía creer, debía de tener pruebas grabadas, si no, jamás nadie me creería: ¿Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo perdón?

-¿Qué?-preguntó-Si Sakura, se disculparme de verdad de vez en cuando ¿sabes?-adivinó lo que pasaba por mi mente. Al parecer, se sentía más culpable de lo que pensaba, por lo que pensé que sería mi turno.

-En ese caso, yo también lo siento…-disimulé mi sorpresa- Perdón por haberte llamado 'nenita de preescolar'-se rió tranquila y musicalmente en mi coronilla.

-La verdad es que últimamente me eh estado comportando como una- dijo con algo más de ánimo. Volví a esconder mi cabeza en su hombro y permanecimos así por otro rato, en una silenciosa promesa de estar siempre el uno apoyando al otro.

Aun no terminaba de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba segura que esto era bueno, Muy bueno.

Deshizo nuestro ferviente abrazo, pero puso sus manos sobre mis hombros de mis hombros.

-Entonces…-dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿Estoy perdonado?-me limité a asentir, ya que aun había un nudo en mi garganta. Era extraño, solo era una pelea ocasional de amigos ¿no? Y esta pasaba a ser la reconciliación fraternal ¿no? Sin embargo, era como si una tormenta hubiera azotado el ambiente, y ahora estuviera en total calma, después de la tempestad.

-¿De verdad?-cuestionó con incredulidad- Casi me parece imposible que me perdones sin ninguna petición a cambio… Es algo muy poco usual.

-Bueno y tú me pediste perdón de verdad, eso también es muy inusual…-me defendí, aunque no sabía muy bien si su anterior comentario había sido un cumplido o una ofensa.

-Tienes razón, hoy es un día bastante raro…-murmuró distraídamente, como si recordara otro motivo por el cual era así. Me perdí en su expresión, que provocaba en mi una extraña sensación de alegría, como si augurara, inconscientemente, un acontecimiento importante y hermoso a la vez.

* * *

Tadá ! Le gusto ? Espero qe si :3

Y preparensé ! Porqe el siguiente caap es 100 % SasuSaku :3

En fin, ya saben no ? Preguntas, sugerencias, criticas, chismes en rr's !

Gracias x seguir el fic, por sus favorites y alerts y asi Los ADORO !

Y ps los veré pronto... Espero ! xDD

-Comenta si qieres qe suba el proximo cap :3


	5. IV: Chocomenta

**Naru-chan no me pertence u.u y su uso y el de sus personajes es solamente con fines de entretener :D**

**Advertencias:**  
Bueno, palabras altisonantes, Ooc -trato de hacer los personajes lo mas apegado posible a su real personalidad, pero no creo lograrlo, además de que es imposible lograrlo en un U.A-, por cierto, esa es otra advertencia: U.A. :D

* * *

**Capítulo IV.- Choco-menta **

-¡NO! ¡Mejor que sea de galletas con crema!- cambié mi decisión sobre el sabor de mi helado por enésima vez.

-…-la señorita detrás del mostrador no dijo nada y soltó un gran suspiro, como cuestionándose el hecho de trabajar ahí.

-Sakura, ¿Te molestaría decidirte de una buena vez?- preguntó Sasuke con su habitual tono sarcástico- solamente es un helado, no tu carrera universitaria- remarcó. La chica de los helados lo volteo a ver, con esa mirada habitual en todas: se lo comía con los ojos. Maldita.

-Pero Sasu, no sé si debería escoger de mango, hace mucho que no lo pruebo y el día esta como para comer helado de mango- explique, como lo hacía con mi padre cuando tenía seis años. Ambos rodaron los ojos.

-De mango- decidió Sasuke, indicándole a la empleada que procediera.

-¡Sasuke!- eso de meterse con el sabor de mi helado, era casi herejía, pero nos acabamos de pelear, y de todos modos el mango se me antojaba bastante.

Luego de mi pequeño momento de duda en la heladería –media hora- nos dirigimos al parque, tomados de la mano, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y en su helado, claro está. Nos sentamos debajo de un gran sauce llorón, y me pregunte como nos veríamos desde fuera, supuse que pareceríamos novios de patio escolar, pero no me importo, recién nos habíamos reconciliado y lo más probable era que cediera pronto en lo de llevarme a ver a Itachi. Hacía siglos –dos meses, más o menos- que no sabía del hermano de Sasuke. Suspiré ¿Qué tal le habría ido con la tal 'Konan'?

-Estas muy seria…-observó

-No tengo mucho que decir- argumenté

-Igual tu nunca paras de hablar Sakura, ¿Estás segura que no te has vuelto loca?-intento tomarme el pelo.

-Ya lo estaba, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, mejor preocúpate tu- le aconseje.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –me siguió el juego.

-Tú siempre estas serio… Más bien amargado- corregí –deberías de preocuparte de no ser un viejo pervertido a los cuarenta- solté una risita. Me estaba comportando de lo más infantil.

-¿Entonces tú serás una vieja amargada a esa edad?- contraatacó.

Jugamos así por un rato más, luego dijo algo como: 'serás la loca de los gatos' y comencé a perseguirlo por todo el parque, corriendo entre las familias que iban de picnic, algunas parejas empalagosas, los niños que jugaban, los corredores, aquellos que iban a pasear a sus mascotas, los skaters…

-Ya….-me detuve intentando recuperar el aliento- Ya no puedo más…- complete con una gran sonrisa.

-También estoy cansado…- aportó, igualmente agitado, mientras se dejaba caer en el césped, levemente húmedo.

Caminé hasta donde él estaba y me senté junto a él, me paso un brazo por los hombros y nos quedamos allí, viendo como la tarde comenzaba su fin, en lo que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban.

-Sasuke…-lo llamé cuando mi respiración se volvió regular.

-¿Sí?- me volteo a ver, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, seguramente podría saborear su aroma en el ambiente… Si no hubiera dejado de respirar.

-Nada realmente…-musité, aturdida. Entonces, todo pasó de una manera tan natural, que ni siquiera me molesté en buscarle sentido.

Sus labios, encontraron los míos, y aunque cerré los ojos, estoy segura de que había chispas de colores brillando y saltando por todas partes. Entonces, luego de un inocente piquito, me besó como nunca nadie: Primero, con delicadeza y ternura beso primero mi labio inferior, luego el superior, luego una pequeña mordida, indolora, después inmiscuyo su lengua en mi boca, sin oposición por mi parte, claro está, explorando casi cada rincón de la cavidad. Intenté devolverle el beso, con algo de torpeza, pero no me percaté de ello, no era consciente de ninguna otra cosa que no fuera su boca sobre la mía. El mejor beso de mi vida, con sabor a choco-menta, su helado.

Cuando al fin nos separamos, ambos teníamos la respiración algo agitada, y aunque no dijo nada, había una leve sonrisa en sus labios, más bien una expresión de paz, que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Volví a recargarme en su hombro y suspiré, obnubilada por la dulzura de su aliento.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, se puso de pie, diciéndome que 'no son horas de que una señorita ande vagando por ahí' pues había anochecido hace un rato.

Al llegar al edificio, me acompaño dentro, como cualquier otro día, en silencio. Al llegar a mi puerta, me giré para despedirme, como siempre, pero me plantó otro beso en los labios, que a pesar de ser corto, había sido cálido, reconfortante y dulce, muy dulce. Luego, así, sin más, desanduvo el camino que habíamos andado hasta llegar al ascensor, dejándome con un extraño nudo en la garganta –como de felicidad- y bastante confundida. Y con un tenue sabor a choco-menta.

Entré al departamento con paso vacilante, como si fuera a desvanecerme de un momento a otro, me senté en uno de los sofás, ya que sentía que mis piernas se habían vuelto gelatina. Suspiré, esta vez, más profundo. Mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke, pero ahora de una manera que me llenaba de pura felicidad.

Miré a mi alrededor luego de cinco minutos, con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, y me percaté de el desastre que reinaba a en torno a mí. Suspiré, de nuevo, –esta vez mas bien de felicidad o plenitud o que se yo- y me levanté con ánimos renovados, dispuesta a dejar mi pequeño departamento rechinando de limpio.

.

.

.

Terminé más agotada de lo que hubiera pensado, pero valió la pena. Todo estaba en su lugar, perfectamente organizado y limpio.

Me hubiese duchado, porque anduve de arriba para abajo todo el día… Y la noche, pero estaba realmente cansada, por lo que me dirigí a mi cómoda cama, que en ese momento parecía ser el cielo.

Pensé que me costaría trabajo dormir, ya que lo acontecido con Sasuke no dejaba de darme vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, pero en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada y mis ojos se cerraron, me quedé plácidamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

El sonido chocante del reloj despertador me hizo dar un pequeño respingo al abrir los ojos y contemplar, por cinco minutos, la ciudad despertando al otro lado de mi ventana.

Apagué el molesto aparato y continué con mi pequeña fascinación. Al cabo de otro par de minutos, recordé lo acontecido ayer con Sasuke y sonreí, en automático, como si mi sistema hubiera programado una sonrisa de idiota cada que a mí se me ocurriera ponerme a pensar en el Uchiha.

Me levanté de un salto, con todas las ganas del mundo, tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior. Me duché, mientras cantaba con la mayor afinación posible, luego tome de la cocina una barra de cereal y un largo trago de jugo de naranja, directamente del cartón –algo que para alguien como yo, constituía anarquía total- todo tarareando y bailando de pura_ felicidad_. ¿Qué tal si Sasuke me quería como algo más que su amiga? ¿Y si ninguno de los dos tenía que sufrir más? ¿Y si yo dejaba de ser señorita perfección y el dejaba de ser la oveja negra de los Uchiha? ¿Y si nuestro destino era estar juntos?

Ok ok, quizá me estuviera pasando un poco, pero de verdad estaba emocionada, tanto que no podía dejar de sonreírle a la televisión, en donde pasaban las noticias a primera hora de la mañana.

Sin importarme que quizá fuera un poco temprano, me dirigí al estacionamiento del edificio sin molestarme en usar el elevador, jugando como una niña pequeña mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos.

-Buenos días- saludé amablemente al portero, que respondió cortésmente a mi saludo, con un deje de sorpresa.

No tardé en darme cuenta del trafico terrible que hacia hoy, por lo que me alegré de haber salido antes de tiempo de casa –lo hubiera sabido antes si hubiera puesto atención al noticiero- mientras mi emisora favorita hacía comentarios sobre la marcha pacífica que bloqueaba varias avenidas importantes de la ciudad.

Cuando al fin arribé a la escuela, con un retraso de apenas un par de minutos, lo primero que hice, fue buscar su auto, pero este, indudablemente no estaba ahí, lo cual me dio tres opciones: Quizá había venido con Naruto e Ino, aunque realmente no tenía mucho sentido, ya que Sasuke odiaba viajar en el coche amarillo canario del Uzumaki y porque no soportaba a la rubia. O bien, tal vez, dado el tráfico de ese día había optado por el transporte público, lo cual tampoco tenía sentido. La última y la que realmente me convencía más, era que Itachi lo hubiera traído hasta la escuela, porque aunque Sasuke también lo odiará, era menor en su rango de cosas prohibidas y era la opción más viable si su auto se hubiera averiado o algo así.

Luego de un pequeño ataque de euforia durante el primer modulo gracias al diez que había obtenido en el examen final de cálculo, me pasé la mañana en las nubes, fantaseando con la tarde de ayer… Y describiéndoselo a Ino con lujo de detalle luego de que descubriera que algo me tenía _demasiado_ distraída y de que me hartara con su insistencia.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del descanso, arrastre –literalmente- conmigo a Ino hasta la cafetería, donde espere ansiosa su llegada, con un nudo en el estomago. Pero esta, nunca se efectuó.

-¡Naruto!- lo llamé cuando lo vi entrar a la estancia -¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunte sin molestarme en disimular mi urgencia.

-Pensé que tu lo sabrías- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca desconcertado –No vino a clases.

-¿Qué?- susurré. Mi sueño se estaba convirtiendo en pesadilla, advertí al sentir un _mal presentimiento_.

-Si ese desgraciado…-comenzó Ino.

-No pasa nada Ino, seguramente algo pasó o simplemente decidió pasar el día con Itachi- la interrumpí, más preocupada por convencerme a mí que a ella.

De nuevo pasé el almuerzo y el resto de las horas clase en otro mundo, pero ahora con un toque de preocupación… ¿Y si se arrepentía de lo que había pasado ayer? ¿Y si me volvía a destrozar las ilusiones? O por otra parte ¿Y si de verdad había pasado algo? ¿Qué tal que se había enfermado o algo así?

Para cuando las clases terminaron, había decidido que, después de terminar de contarle a mi amiga la historia completa de lo que había acontecido el día anterior, llamaría a su casa para saber si se encontraba bien, con el pretexto de que no contestaba mis mensajes de texto y estaba preocupada.

Ino y yo fuimos a mi departamento en mi auto, mientras yo narraba mi dilema del día anterior en la heladería con detalle, escuchando pacientemente mi narración, haciendo algunos comentarios comúnmente sobre las reacciones de Sasuke y lo mal que le caía.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio estaba realmente nerviosa ¿Qué sucedía si él estaba en casa y simplemente no quería hablar conmigo? Es decir, no es que fuera la primera vez que me besaba, pero todas las anteriores, había echado todo a perder, diciendo que solo me veía como su amiga… Tal vez no debí ilusionarme desde un principio: Después de todo, siempre hacía lo mismo ¿no?

-Vamos frentona, quizá esta vez sea diferente- me animó Ino, ya sentadas en el piso de mi hogar.

-Tienes razón- murmuré no muy convencida. Pero aun así, tuve el valor de marcar los dígitos en el teléfono…

Una voz femenina contesto al segundo timbrazo.

-¿Diga?- cuestionó Mikoto Uchiha.

-Ah, Mikoto, soy Sakura- me obligué a sonar despreocupada.

-Ah cariño, eres tu –casi pude ver su sonrisa amable- imagino que buscas a mi Sasu ¿no?

-Sí, así es ¿Podrías pasármelo?

-Bueno linda, lo que sucede es que él y mi Ita, se han ido desde temprano a la empresa con Fugaku, ya sabes, excursión de negocios Uchiha- rió junto a la bocina.

-Claro- forcé una risita- No te preocupes, solo estaba algo preocupada porque no fue a la escuela…

-Sí, le dije que debía avisar, pero ya lo conoces, además Fugaku no permite celulares en la empresa, pero ¿Porque no vienes a comer? Seguramente serías una agradable sorpresa- propuso.

-…No lo sé- conteste con toda sinceridad –La verdad es que me encantaría, pero ya eh quedado con un amiga y…- dije mientras veía a Ino.

-Oh, apuesto a que tendrás ocasión para reponerle la comida a tu amiga, ven ya para que me ayudes a terminar la comida, antes de que los chicos lleguen linda, te espero- y cortó la llamada, sin darme oportunidad de negarme.

-…Mierda- susurré.

-¿Qué pasó? Sakura no me asustes…-

-… Lo siento, pero no podré comer en tu casa, Mikoto Uchiha es la mujer más terca que conozco.

-Dios mío, créeme, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

Sabía que pensaba Ino: No ayudaba en nada vernos en compañía de su familia sin antes haber aclarado las cosas. A mí tampoco me gustaba estar en mi lugar.

.

.

.

POV's Sasuke

-Linda pelirroja- susurró burlonamente Itachi.

-Cállate- contesté incapaz de verle la gracia al comentario.

-Solamente digo que…-Trató de explicarse.

-No te incumbe Itachi- De por sí, él y yo no nos llevábamos bien…

Había amanecido con un humor esplendido, como pocas veces suele pasarme. Pero claro, luego de tomar _verdadera conciencia_ de lo que _yo_ había hecho ayer, ese humor se esfumó. Y no es que no me hubiera encantado besar a Sakura, tan así, que hasta me había olvidado de que soy Sasuke Uchiha. En otras palabras, el déspota, malnacido, canalla, arrogante Sasuke Uchiha, el defecto de los Uchiha. Y ella, la adorable heredera Haruno, la perfección personificada. Para nada compatibles, dos polos completamente opuestos. Quizá es por eso que me gusta tanto.

El punto aquí, es que era demasiado lindo, como uno de esos sueños imposibles –como mi buen humor- el pensar que por simplemente _querernos_ se solucionarían todos los problemas que esto conllevaría. Para empezar, la familia de Sakura pondría el grito en el cielo en el mismo instante en que se enteraran que estaba con el despreciable Uchiha menor, por mi parte, la verdad es que me importaba un rábano, pero ella era demasiado joven, lo suficiente como para volverse loca y dejarse arrastrar por mi luego de que seguramente la desheredaran, para fugarnos juntos a algún lugar lejano. Y como ya dije, no me importaría empezar desde cero, trabajar un medio turno para terminar la universidad, pero el problema de nuevo era la pelirrosa, ella que era tan dependiente, tan frágil y que estaba tan acostumbrada a su estilo de vida, ella no podría manejarlo y yo no podía hacerle eso. Así que lo mejor aquí era mantener mi distancia, y aunque ayer me había olvidado de mi objetivo momentáneamente, hoy era imprescindible volver al camino, y si, lo había hecho al más puro estilo Uchiha.

Antes de poner mi habitual expresión de aburrimiento, me permití despreciarme profundamente por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Tadá!

Pues primero que nada: PERDÓN! Se que tarde siglos en actualizar y créanme que esa no era la intención para nada, pero la verdad es que estuve súper ocupadísima, mi vida se esta volviendo muy complicada y la escuela no me dejaba ni 5 minutos libres D: Pero la buena noticia es que acaban de comenzar mis vacaciones! Y pues por consecuencia tendré mucho tiempo libre si todo sigue así. Así que de verdad me esforzaré para estar actualizando mas seguido :)

En cuanto al capitulo, ¿Que les pareció? Me planteé seriamente el dejarlas con la emoción pero ahí esta un pequeño adelanto del canalla de Sasu, que ya se las verá negras! Nos vamos acercando poco a poco al nudo de todo este drama: El prólogo ;) Y pues aun falta pero trataré de hacerlo un poquito más rápido.

Bueno, pues espero de verdad que me perdonen, y estoy dispuesta a pagar mi sentencia!(Jaja es broma eh?) L s quiero muchísimo! Y aun más, adoro sus rr's y así :3

Cuídense mucho!

Atte.- Lady Blue ;)


End file.
